


A Friend in Need

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: Hermione wrestles with her difficult relationship with Ron while re-forming a new relationship with her new co-worker Severus Snape. As a friendship forms, and choices are made, Hermione is faced with a decision that is sure to shake her life up.**Possible trigger warning contains references to alcoholism**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Possible trigger warning contains references to alcoholism**

“Did you have to drink so much?” Hermione asked as she removed her cardigan and sat it gently atop the table in the corner of the hotel room.

“It was a party, come on, lighten up!” Ron laughed as he struggled to remove his suit jacket. 

“You’re not going to remember any of it, Ron,” Shaking her head she removed her pearl necklace and earrings. 

“Nawwww, ‘Mione, I’ll remember it,” He staggered over to her, trying to pull her into a kiss. 

“You smell awful,” She wrinkled her nose, as she gave him a shove. “Ron, I am so upset with you I could…I could just scream.”

“Well, I…future Mrs. Weasley, am….” He managed to pull off his tie before the backs of his knees came into contact with the bed causing him to stumble backward and fall atop the mattress. 

“Incomprehensibly knackered?” Hermione suggested. Ron gave her a silent thumbs up, causing her to huff and turn her back to him. “Today was supposed to be beautiful and memorable, Ron. Tonight should’ve been lovely and romantic…” Turning back, she sighed as her eyes landed on him. “Look at us, Ron, we’ve been officially engaged all of five hours and we’re already fighting. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be, right?”

She waited for him to answer, taking a few steps closer to him. He replied in the form of a long, loud snore.

“Of course,” Hermione shook her head and grabbed her wand to make quick work of getting out of her dress since her fiancé who was supposed to help her was now passed out. As she changed into her pajamas she looked at Ron in disbelief. 

She had thought that he had been changing since they began dating, but nothing prepared her for the disaster that had turned out to be her engagement. Due to Molly’s insistence, they had not lived together before they were officially engaged, instead, Ron had moved in with Harry and she had stayed at the Burrow. Harry had approached her two weeks after Ron had proposed. His concern was growing that Ron was getting a bit out of hand with the drink. Stupidly, Hermione had made excuses for him and told Harry not to worry.

That did nothing to stop him. A month later Harry and Ginny both had come to her to express their concern over his drinking. Hermione thought that if she spoke to him about it, he would realize he was getting out of hand with his alcohol. Ron told her he was just nervous about getting married, and he would stop drinking so much if it worried her. She took his promise at face value. Two weeks later, Ron showed up at the Burrow and Arthur took him to Grimmauld Place before Hermione could evaluate the situation.

Molly suggested they move the date for the party up, hoping that making it official in their circles would calm him down. Hermione agreed. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t known each other a brief amount of time, so moving the date up seemed like a good idea. She really thought everything was going to be ok and that he had stopped over drinking.

“Gods,” Hermione whispered to herself as she watched him wet himself as he slept. 

As they greeted guests, she watched as he tried to hide his drink from her. At one point he made an obscene joke about her complete with a gesture, about what they were going to do that night, to his father. Arthur frowned and leaned over, whispering something in his ear. Hermione felt her face turn red at his so called joke. When Arthur was done whispering he gave her an apologetic look. At dinner, she fought off his advances as he attempted to reach under her dress in front of all of their guests. 

She inhaled long, slow and deep. This Ron was not the Ron she fell in love with. Hermione didn’t even recognize him anymore. She loved him and wanted the best for him, but as she sat there watching her new fiancé scratch himself as she slept, she finally realized she was not in love with him and that going through with the party had been a bad idea. Standing up she went to her suitcase and pulled out jeans and a jumper, quickly changing out of her pajamas.

He needed help, and she couldn’t give him what he needed. Leaving was the only way she could think of to try to wake him up. Ron needed a wake-up call. Closing her suitcase she slipped her feet into her trainers and walked to the door pausing to look over her shoulder at him. Her heart ached for what could have been. Opening the door she walked out into the hall, leaving him alone. There was only one place to go, and that was to the Burrow to talk to Molly and Arthur. Ron needed more help than she was able to provide they needed to be involved.

Standing outside of the Burrow her stomach fell as her heart began to hammer in her chest. She just had to get it over with. Bracing herself she walked to the door and knocked. A moment later Arthur answered.

“Hermione? What on earth are you doing here?” He stepped aside and allowed her to come in.

“I’m sorry, I truly am,” She walked in and let go of the handle of her suitcase. Molly and Ginny came walking out of the kitchen upon hearing the sound of her voice. “He’s drunk, passed out before he could undress.”

“Gods,” Molly shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. 

“It was just too much, I know you all saw everything today,” Hermione lifted her eyes and looked at her new in-laws. “The party was horrendous, and he was already drunk when we started greeting guests.”

“I’ll go and talk to him in the morning once he sobers up,” Arthur reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“It won’t do any good,” Hermione bit her lip. “He needs help, real help. Talking to him has done nothing. I can’t be used as a reward for good behavior anymore, besides, it didn’t even work.”

“No one thought of you as a reward, dear,” Molly clicked her tongue.

“Molly, I beg your pardon, but everyone, including you, used the engagement as an incentive for him to quit drinking, hell I did it too. He didn’t. Alcohol is more important to him than I could ever be, and I just don’t need that. He needs professional intervention,” Hermione explained. “Look, I’ll give him time, but I refuse to live with him. If he can be the Ron I knew, the Ron I fell in love with, I’m willing to try to make this relationship work. But if he can’t, or won’t, I’m going to end it.”

“Don’t do anything in the heat of anger, Hermione, give us some time to work with him,” Arthur was shaking his head. 

“That’s fine,” Hermione nodded. “But I won’t live with him. I start my new job in a week. I’m going to move into the flat he and I rented tomorrow as planned, but I don’t want him there.”

“No one would blame you for that,” Ginny interjected.

“He can stay here,” Molly offered. 

“I’ll come get his things,” Arthur ran his hands through his hair as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

“Get his key,” Hermione chewed her lip. “I’m serious, if he shows up before he gets help I’m not going to waste time, I’ll break up with him.”

“Please stop saying that,” Molly folded her hands and dropped her eyes.

“Molly, I understand that he may be having a hard time since the war and all, we all carry the weight of that in our own ways, but I refuse to be married to an alcoholic. If he gets help, I’ll be a part of it, if need be, for counseling or whatever the case may be. But, he has to get help for his own sake, not for mine,” Hermione sighed. She reached down and slipped the ring from her finger. Turning it over she sighed before handing it to Molly. "This was your mothers. Keep it until I know he's back to himself. Until then, I'll just stay his girlfriend."

Molly took the ring from her slowly, nodding as she fought back the urge to cry. Hermione recognized this was a difficult situation, but Ron needed all of his family's attention at the moment, and he needed to focus on himself not on being engaged. If marriage was one of his reasons, she could take that burden off of him, by not agreeing to marry him.

“Come on, you can bunk with me tonight,” Ginny walked forward and put her arm around her shoulders. “You look like you could sleep for a week.”

“I’m just emotionally drained,” Hermione replied as Ginny led her up the stairs. Once the door was closed, and Hermione was seated on the edge of the bed, Ginny opened up.

“Hermione, you don’t know the half of what Harry and I have had to do to even attempt to keep him from making a huge mistake and derailing his life. You’ve done the right thing leaving,” Ginny walked over and sat down beside her, nervously picking at the nailbed of her thumb.

“What do you mean? I thought you both told me everything,” Hermione furrowed her brow.

“Hermione, he cheated on you at least once. Harry and I wanted to tell you, but Ron, he cried and begged us not to,” Ginny slowly lifted her eyes and looked at Hermione.

“He cheated on me?” She was having difficulty wrapping her mind around the concept. “With who?”

“I don’t even know, it wasn’t anyone we knew,” Ginny shrugged. “I’m so sorry, Hermione, we should have told you.”

“I don’t know if it’s funny or sad,” Hermione shook her head.

“What do you mean?” Ginny replied, obviously confused.

“I know I should be upset that he cheated, but I’m not. I…well I don’t care. Is that funny or sad?” Hermione looked to her friend for an answer.

“I don’t know,” She shrugged. “I don’t think that’s how a fiancé is supposed to react to news like that though.”

“Well, yes, I mean I know that much,” Hermione laughed. “I have a lot of thinking to do, Ginny. I know I said I would give him a chance, but I don’t know if I really want to.”

“I hate to say it but maybe losing you will make him realize he has to change,” Ginny reached over and took Hermione’s hand in hers.

“I’ll always care about him, I want him to get better. I just don’t know if I want to be involved with him romantically,” Hermione snorted. 

“I’ll make sure to get his key but to be safe, change the locks once you move in,” Ginny raised her eyebrows. “I’ll keep you updated if you’d like.”

“I’m sure your dad will be gone and back before I wake up tomorrow. We’ll get a status report first thing,” Hermione released Ginny’s hand and stretched. “For now, I would really just like to go to sleep.”

“Alright,” Ginny stood up and pulled the blanket down for Hermione as she removed her shoes. “I’ll take the other bed tonight, no big deal.”

“Thank you for being such a good friend. I know this situation must be frightfully awkward for you,” Hermione slid under the blanket and laid her head down on the pillow.

“I love my brother, but I love you too. This isn’t going to be a pleasant situation for anyone involved I’m afraid. I can be there for you and for him, there’s no need to pick a side,” Ginny smiled down at her friend before shutting the light off and climbing into the other bed to call it a night. Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the silence of the room. She tried to listen to her heart, but the only thing making noise was her brain, which was telling her she had made the right decision. It only took a few moments before sleep finally washed over her, finally giving her the small break from reality she so desperately needed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where’s Ron?” Molly asked as she froze, holding two mugs of coffee. Arthur sighed and removed his hat and coat before meeting Hermione’s gaze.

“He’s with Harry at the moment,” Arthur sat down with a groan. Molly handed the cups to Ginny and Hermione before pouring one for him and quickly giving it to him. Arthur gave her a weak smile in thanks before sipping on the steaming liquid. Molly took her seat and waited for more information.

“Well?” Ginny’s impatience shattered the heavy silence.

“He doesn’t remember anything from yesterday. According to him, he was fine and Hermione’s made a mountain out of a molehill. I set him straight of course,” Arthur shook his head.

“How does Harry come into this?” Hermione furrowed her brow as she tucked a curl behind her ear.

“I thought it best to take him along. Ron and Harry are like twin shadows. Even Harry telling him some of the things that happened at the party didn’t convince him, sadly,” Arthur sipped his coffee again. “Harry took him over to his place until this afternoon. Hermione, I should warn you, Ron believes you have someone else and that’s the reason for all of this. He’s refusing to admit he has a problem.”

“Of course he is,” Hermione shook her head, pressing her mouth into a thin line. 

“We know better, dear,” Molly shot her a sympathetic look.

“I understand that it’s his problem talking, reasoning…it isn’t really him,” Hermione sighed. “It’s still maddening and absurd.”

“I think we should take him to St. Mungo’s,” Arthur straightened his back as he looked to his wife. “He needs help, Molly. The boy has completely detached himself from reality.”

“Yes, I agree,” Molly nodded. “Hermione, I’m so sorry for all of this.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Hermione waved her hand. “Just, please, see he gets the help he needs.”

“We will,” Arthur nodded.

“Come on, I’ll get your things and I’ll go to your flat with you,” Ginny stood up and gave Hermione a brisk pat on the back.

“Alright,” She nodded as she waited for Ginny to leave the room. As soon as Hermione heard Ginny’s footsteps on the stairs she inhaled long and deep. “I really would have like you to be my in-laws.”

“Awww, love,” Molly stood up and walked over to Hermione as she rose from her chair. Molly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. “You’ll always be a part of our family, dear. You don’t need to marry Ron for that.”

“That’s true. I think I can speak for myself and Molly when I tell you we’ve considered you one of our own for a very long time now. That wasn’t a feeling reserved just for Harry,” Arthur smiled. 

“I’ll be here to support him, as his friend, but nothing more. It’s important that he understands that,” Hermione pulled out of the hug.

“I’ve told him,” Arthur replied. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m abandoning him,” Hermione bit her lip as she inspected their faces.

“No, dear, we don’t think that. Until he’s better he can’t really be in a relationship. We understand that ” Molly patted her arm. “Go on, dear, you should go to your flat and prepare for your job.”

“Yes, focus on work,” Arthur agreed.

 

****************

 

“What did Ron leave here, so I can take it?” Ginny stood in the middle of the living room with her hands on her hips.

“Nothing much, just his clothes. Everything else was me,” Hermione sighed as she looked around. “He said he was saving for a ring so I bought everything.”

“Yeah, saving for a ring, more like drinking his wages,” Ginny snarled. Hermione was a bit taken aback by the amount of venom in her voice. It was is if Ginny sensed it, turning around she met Hermione’s gaze. “I’m sorry, ‘Mione. Our granddad was a drunk, and it just makes me so cross that Ron went down that path.”

“I had no idea,” Hermione shook her head. This was new information.

“It isn’t exactly something we talk about,” Ginny walked over and sat herself down on the couch. “He died last year. He was always so miserable to be around. We barely ever went there after Nana’s death. Granddad drank from the time he woke up to the time he went to sleep at night.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Hermione sat next to her.

“He couldn’t stand children, so I’m sure you can tell how welcome we were. Everything was always someone else’s fault to him. If he didn’t have food in the house, it was the house elf’s fault, if he fell down it was because the floor was tilted, that sort of thing. He was always broke, but of course, he blamed that on taxes and bills not that he was drinking his money away. If you ever wondered how my mother was so comfortable living the way we do, it’s because it’s a massive step up compared to what she came from,” Ginny fought back the urge to cry. “I’ve never told anyone any of this before, not even Harry.”

“I won’t say anything,” Hermione reached over and took her hand in hers.

“I’m just glad you got out of it before there were kids involved. My parents both know that if they don’t do something now, Ron will head down the same road as Granddad, and trust me, Mum doesn’t want that for you. Not all drunks are violent, but Granddad was, and Ron has a temper so I’m sure she thinks it’s possible for him. She wouldn’t want that for you. I think she was in a bit of denial with how bad he had gotten,” Ginny continued her explanation. She paused, looking at Hermione before smiling softly. “So, tell me about your new job. We should focus on the good things.”

“Are you sure?” Hermione furrowed her brow. "We can talk if you need to, I'm here for you."

“No, not right now, we can’t let Ron’s actions dictate our every waking moment and feeling, right?” Ginny lifted a shoulder.

“I suppose,” Hermione sighed. “I’ll be working in the ancient runes department of the Ministry.”

“No offense but that sounds so dull,” Ginny laughed.

“I won’t be doing anything spectacular, at least not for a while. I have to start at the bottom and work my way up. I’ll be working through the historical records for the foreseeable future,” Hermione raised her eyebrows. 

“Why don’t we make a plan, huh?” Ginny beamed. “We should have dinner together every Saturday night, just you and me! Make it a girl’s night!”

“That sounds like it could be fun,” Hermione nodded. 

“We can take turns planning it. When Luna gets back from her trip abroad we can even invite her!” Ginny sat up straighter.

“Okay, I think that’s a good idea. Do you want to take the first Saturday?” She rose from the couch and Ginny followed her into the kitchen.

“Yes!” Ginny exclaimed as she watched Hermione start to make tea.

“Alright then, this is going to be good for us I think,” Hermione pulled two mugs from the cabinet.

“I think so too! I’ll go gather Ron’s clothes while you finish making the tea,” Ginny disappeared leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

Her life was not how she had imagined it, but she was about to start her new job and Ginny was making a real effort to keep her grounded by giving her something to look forward to. She mentally reminded herself of something her father used to tell her when she was little: you have to enjoy the small things.

 

****************

 

The days leading up to her first day at work seemed to drag on forever. She was glad when she was able to finally sit down at her very own desk, even if it was tucked away in a portion of what she assumed was some sort of dungeon that had been transformed into a basement storage area. Her supervisor was with the rest of the department three floors above her head and she had no one working with her. Still, cataloging the historical volumes kept her hands and her mind busy, which was something small she was extremely grateful for. 

The lunch bell tolled. Hermione stretched her back after being bent over rolls of parchment for hours. The weather was fair, inviting her to dine outside. Grabbing her sack lunch she had packed the night before she set out to find a nice bench. There were so many people walking around, Hermione thought it a bit funny that most were no doubt muggles with no idea that they were walking so close to the hub of magic for the U.K. She smiled to herself as she popped a grape into her mouth.

“Is this seat taken?” A deep voice pried her eyes away from people watching. Slowly, she lifted her gaze and saw that Severus Snape was standing there, holding his own lunch in his hands.

“No, it’s not taken,” Hermione shook her head and watched him sit down. “What are you doing here?”

“No doubt the same reason you are here,” Severus didn’t look at her but rather stayed focus on his lunch.

“I didn’t realize you worked for the Ministry,” Hermione was genuinely shocked.

“Yes, I work in the regulatory department of potions and potions ingredients. They saw fit to create the department after several fraudulent ingredients were sold resulting in potions and such that were paramount to sugar water,” Severus snorted.

“Oh, I’m working in the runes department. Right now I’m in the dungeon categorizing the historical records,” Hermione smiled to herself.

“I can see why you would want to take your lunch outdoors,” Severus bit into his sandwich. They continued to eat in silence until Hermione realized their lunch hour was drawing to a close.

“Well, it was nice seeing you,” Hermione nodded with a smile, awkwardly clasping her hands in front of her.

“Perhaps we’ll run into each other again?” He lifted his eyes and looked directly at her.

“Maybe,” Hermione grinned. “Have a nice day, Severus.”

“You as well,” Severus gave her a slow nod as she turned to walk away. “Hermione.”

She paused briefly as she heard him use her name. Never, in all the years she had known him had he referred to her as anything but Granger or Miss Granger.


End file.
